Belle of the Ball
by CoolAmi69
Summary: At the Annual Sato Estate Costume Ball, Korra is bored by the high society and all Asami wants is her girlfriend. They sneak away for some time alone. (Korrasami month 2015, Prompts 7: Costumes, Masquerade Ball/Library)


**A/N: It's time for something quick and dirty! I'd be remiss not to get some smut in, which is something I haven't written in a long time (and it probably shows). I hope you enjoy my seventh fic of the month!**

Sato Estate was a buzzing with activity. Glasses clanked, voices chattered excitedly, and music was in the air as people enjoyed themselves for the annual Sato Costume Ball. Asami continued the tradition that her parents had started in her youth, and though she had hated them in the past, it had become a staple of Republic City's elite socialite events. The only difference is she had turned it into a fundraiser for some local charities, which made her even more popular.

Korra stood in the corner holding a glass of champagne. She had already eaten her fill from the buffet table, and didn't want to drink too much. Her friends were all enjoying themselves, but Korra could see why Asami had hated these things: it was boring. She scanned the room for her girlfriend who was busy "networking" but she was nowhere to be found. Throughout all of the extravagant costumes in the crowd, she wasn't surprised that the young CEO was lost amongst the partygoers. Korra looked down at her own costume; she wore navy blue slacks with a blue and gold jacket over a golden-yellow vest and white cravat. It wasn't anything she would have picked out, but it coordinated beautifully with Asami's golden-yellow ball gown.

A hand touched her hip and slowly slid towards her stomach. Instinctively, Korra's hand flew above her glass of champagne which she bent the liquid out of and held it before her face.

Soft lips touched Korra's ear and whispered, "You wouldn't hurt me, would you, baby?"

Korra let out a sigh and bent the drink back into the glass. "Asami! I could've hurt you!" she scolded.

Asami brought her body against Korra's back while she gently continued to slide her hand between her girlfriend's stomach and hip. "You know I can take care of myself. But I have something else I'd rather take care of right now," she purred. The soft lips peppered the Avatar's ear, and warm breath gently caressed sensitive skin.

"Asami… We're at your own party!" Korra scolded, but she couldn't help but tilt her head and started to give in to the affections. She let out something between a sigh of pleasure and testiness.

Now, both hands were holding Korra's hips on either side, starting to gently pull them back against her own. "I've had enough of business professionals and high society. I just want you, Korra," Asami begged. She slid her tongue against Korra's ear before pulling her earlobe into her mouth with a gentle tug.

Korra could feel her resolve failing. "Where." It came out more as a command than a question.

Taking her girlfriend by the hand, Asami walked from the ballroom towards the back of the large mansion. There were several turns through the hallways and too many doors to keep track of. Korra wasn't sure whether it was the champagne or the thrill of Asami's proposition that made her head spin. When they finally stopped, Korra put her champagne class on a nearby table and took Asami into her arms for a passionate kiss.

With one arm around Korra and another reaching behind her, Asami's hand hunted around until she finally found the doorknob. She pulled Korra in and slammed the door behind them, spinning them around to pin Korra's back against the door. After ripping the white cravat away and the neck line open, her lips found the pulse point on Korra's neck. She pulled off her arm-length gloves then started undoing the buttons on the other girl's pants.

Korra moaned, pulled her dress shirt open and unbuttoned the vest to give Asami better access. Then she carefully unhooked her bra, a gift from her lover, from the clasp on the front. Her hands flew to the underside of Asami's head, pressing harder but careful not to disturb the expertly styled hair. Soon, her fingers found the zipper on the back of the dress. She started to try to slip it off, but Asami's hands stopped her.

"No, leave it on," she winked. Korra gave a frown, until Asami guided her hands towards her torso, encouraging her girlfriend to gently pull her breasts out above the neckline. She raised her face up to Korra's, taking her lips into another passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in a fury, trying to take each other in. Asami gently moved her torso up and down, rubbing her nipples against Korra's while she pulled the navy pants down. Korra moaned into Asami's mouth.

Asami pulled back to allow Korra to step out of the crumpled pants on the floor. She pointed at a wall of books to her right. "There. Now," she commanded.

With excitement, Korra ran over with Asami following closely. Now with shelves against Korra's back, Asami's mouth found Korra's breast, licking her nipple side to side. She gently cupped her hand over the girl's mound, slowly moving her hand back and forth causing Korra to spread her legs wider.

Korra tried to throw her head back, but it was stopped by books. She groaned blissfully into the air and looked around her. It wasn't a room she was familiar with. There were enormous walls of books with ladders attached to them. Several clusters of comfortable chairs and tables were spread around the room. Nearest the back wall was a desk. Elated, Korra bucked her hips in motion, encouraging Asami's hand further. The room was much more than a study, which felt so elegant and formal. Korra's pleasure grew from knowing that she was with Asami in a place they shouldn't be.

She sighed her girlfriend's name over and over, running her hands across the smooth skin of her back. Korra pressed her breast against Asami's face, who took more into her mouth, tonguing the nipple from the inside.

Asami slid her fingers in, slow and firm. She raised her head next to Korra's and pressed her body against her lover's. She buried her head in Korra's hair and moaned into it, "You feel so good, so warm and wet, and ready for me. Tell me, how do you want it?"

Korra gasped. "Oh, just like that. Whatever you want, just keep going."

Asami smiled. She drove her hand in again, curling her fingertips inside and felt Korra's fingers dig into her back as she did.

"Oh spirits, yes!" Korra cried out.

When she took her fingers out, she ran them upwards on either side of Korra's clit and gave it a few gentle rubs up and down. Then she reentered her girlfriend, repeating the same set of actions several times.

Each cycle caused Korra to moan and cry out in different ways. High-pitched whimpers when Asami entered her, low moans while her button was stimulated. She brought her hands to Asami's breasts and squeezed them hard. "Stay inside," she begged. "Faster. Oh, Asami..."

She did as she was told, pulling her face back to watch Korra's. With a smirk on her face, Asami enjoyed every sound and facial expression. Her hands expertly rubbed in and out at just the right angles, making sure to caress the tender spot inside ever so softly just the way she knew Korra liked it.

Blue eyes met green, with such passionate intensity. They stared at each other, Korra's contorted in ecstasy and Asami's hard with confidence and pride. "Come for me," she instructed, lowering her mouth once again to Korra's pulse point and sucked hard.

Almost on cue, Korra let out a long, loud moan. "Oh spirits, Asami! Yes! Yes!" she screamed. The suction on her neck was just enough to push her to climax.

Asami quickly put her free hand over Korra's trying to muffle the scream. "I love it when you scream, but keep it down. Save that for me for later." She winked.

Korra grabbed Asami's face and brought her lips against hers. Though her legs were still shaking, she pulled Asami close and continued to kiss her. Her lips traveled to Asami's jawline, down her neck, across her collarbone until she felt the perky nipple. Short, quick kisses to it made Asami moan seductively.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asami asked sternly. Her voice may have been hard, but her body was giving in.

Korra picked her girlfriend up with the girl's legs around hers. She walked over to the desk and gently threw her into the chair. After clicking on the desk lamp, she replied, "I've always wanted to do this, Ms. Sato." She hitched Asami's dress up and started to gently remove her panties. "Now, sit like the proper businesswoman you are. Do your work while I do mine."

The bender got on her knees and threw the dress over her head. Completely hidden under the desk, she began to kiss Asami's inner thighs while she rubbed the outer thighs with her hands.

"Mmm, I like where this is going," Asami murmured.

"You're a very busy woman, Ms. Sato. Don't you have paperwork to go over?" Korra chided, her mouth now grazing her partner's opening. Her kisses were slow and deliberate, making Asami's body twitch with anticipation at every touch.

Korra gave the very top of Asami's pearl a small kiss, feeling the warmth and wetness waiting for her. Then she gave another one, just slightly lower, causing Asami to gasp. The third kiss was deeper and slower. Korra parted her lips and gently touched her tongue for a second against the sensitive skin, then went back to placing small kisses along the wetness that had formed.

Asami's hands gripped the arms of the chair. She looked down the the mound that she knew was Korra's head and wanted to watch her lover's face. But this was Korra's fantasy, and she played along. She grabbed the nearest paper on the desk and read aloud, "Future Industries shock stares. I mean, stock shares," she read with difficulty.

The fire in Korra's stomach burned. Asami was playing along and it excited her. With her tongue, she gave long laps up and down. Her partner answered back by opening her legs wider and pushing her hips forward. While Asami's breathing hastened, so did Korra's tongue.

Asami tried to read the papers out loud, but she could hardly get past the title. Korra had taken Asami's clit in her mouth and sucked it in and out of her lips slowly and gently.

"Oh, Korra. A little more to the left... yeah, right there," she instructed.

The other girl pulled her head back, her mouth popping with the sudden release of suction.

Asami groaned loud with pleasure. She panted, anticipating the break would soon give way to more pleasure.

Korra knew that Asami liked to be teased, being brought just to the point of climax before starting again. But before she got to carried away in her fantasy, she remembered there was a party to get back to. She buried her face between Asami's legs once again, rubbing her face with fervor in tight circles. Occasionally, her tongue would enter Asami's opening.

Over her dress, Asami's hand found Korra's head and she pressed it in to her. It was difficult in the chair, but she moved her hips back and forth to match Korra's rhythm. She whimpered softly, "Oh, baby. Your mouth feels so good." With the other hand, she kneaded her breast in motion with Korra's movements.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Asami grabbed the paper she had been holding and held it in front of her face and body, while trying to tuck herself back into her dress.

As she was blocked by the desk, Korra stopped the movements of her head. Instead, she moved her tongue in soft and gentle circles around Asami's button. She wasn't going to give up. If anything, it further played into her fantasy.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sato," someone said from the door.

"Y-yes?" Asami managed to squeeze out. She stilled her hips from moving but she didn't make any effort to stop her partner. "I was just trying to get some work done," she replied. She lowered her paper slightly, hoping the intruder didn't notice the piles of clothes and shoes behind the door.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. But when you come to a stopping point, Varrick would like to speak with you," he informed her. He stayed at the door, afraid he would be scolded for interrupting the young CEO.

"Telling him.. I'm coming," she gasped. As she said the words, her head started to spin. The slow and steady movements of Korra's tongue had brought her over the edge in a way she had never felt.

Korra felt Asami's body tighten and shake under her, and inserted a finger in her girlfriend. She continued the gentle caresses of her tongue up and down.

The man at the door nodded. "Very good, Ms. Sato," he said with a bow, then closed the door.

Asami let herself cry out gently and rode out the waves of pleasure shooting through her body. With her head thrown over the back of the chair, she panted hard. "What was that?!" she asked in amazement once her breathing calmed.

Korra gathered the material around her and pulled her head out. She looked up and grinned, "That was amazing."

Leaning down, Asami gave her lover a soft kiss. "That really was. Now, let's get cleaned up and go back out there," she instructed.

Korra stood and embraced the other girl, holding her tight for a few moments. "Good idea. A sandwich sounds so good right now," she replied.

Asami laughed, "I love you, Korra."

"And I love you, Asami."

 **A/N: I didn't want to take too much time describing their costumes, but Asami and Korra are dressed up as Belle and Beast from the ballroom dancing scene (Disney's 'Beauty and the Beast', in case you've been living under a rock for the past 20+ years). Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
